


Vengeance Is Mine

by celticheart72



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo Card #1 [14]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Complete, F/M, Held at Gunpoint, Hostage Situations, Implied/Referenced Torture, Threats of Violence, implied intentional injury, mention of prior criminal acts including rape and murder, mention of violence in prison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 06:27:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19824403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celticheart72/pseuds/celticheart72
Summary: A man seeking revenge on Raf for sending him to prison holds you both captive and orders Raf to hurt you.For Bad Things Happen Bingo square Forced To Hurt Someone





	Vengeance Is Mine

**Author's Note:**

> WARNINGS: held hostage, mention of prior criminal acts including rape and murder, mention of violence in prison, held at gunpoint, implied intentional injury
> 
> Thank you to ivy475 for coming up with the title for me (otherwise this one would have been ridiculously long!!)

"Do you know what they did to me my first week in prison?!" The man, Roland he'd said his name was, shouted at Rafael.

Roland's hands were gripped in Raf's shirt. His face was so close to Raf’s their noses were almost touching. It was obvious to you by the angry flash of Raf’s green eyes that he was ready to explode.

"No Roland, I don't." Raf snarled back and Roland roughly pushed him back down to the floor next to you before pacing away to pick up his gun back up from the counter.

Raf glanced at your face, his unreadable as he moved to sit in front of you, protecting you as much as he could under the circumstances. You'd by lying if you said you weren't more scared than you’d ever been in your life.

The two of you had been planning a quiet evening at home when Roland knocked on your door posing as a delivery person and pushed his way in. He was wild eyed, unkempt, and desperate. As of yet he hadn't told you what he was looking for, but he and Raf obviously knew each other.

"They came after me and broke my arm." Roland glared at Raf before moving off in the other direction and ranted to himself a bit. "A month I was in solitary while I healed.” He waved the gun in the air and faced your fridge staring at a picture there of you and Raf together. You were smiling and Raf’s arms were draped around you. “When I went back to my cell, they came after me again. Tormented me, tortured me with what they would do to me when they got me alone. All because you put me in there."

Raf surged up and toward Roland, hands balled into tight fists. "I didn't make you run around Manhattan raping and killing young women!"

Roland spun around and smacked Raf in the side of the head with the flat of his gun sending him reeling into you on the floor. "YOU PUT ME IN THERE! You could have let me go to Bellevue."

You used the edge of your cardigan to wipe the blood from the cut on Raf's face. He gripped your hand as he sat back up to face Roland, putting himself in between you once again. After hearing what Roland had done to get him sent to prison you shuddered to think where this was all headed.

Finally, you couldn't take it any longer. "What do you want?"

Roland stopped pacing then and turned to look at you with a sick smile on his face. "What do I want?" He crouched down so he was on your level and waved his gun at Raf. "Him to suffer." With that statement he stood up and walked over to your kitchen island where he sat on one of the bar stools and pointed at you. "You. Come here."

Raf threw an arm out across your body to keep you in place. "No Roland. Your problem is with me, she doesn’t have anything to do with this. Just let her go.”

The look on the man’s face sent your heart plummeting to your feet. He looked like a man with absolutely nothing to lose.

“No.” Roland shook his head. “She has everything to do with this because if you want her to live you’re going to do everything I say. Now COME HERE.”

Despite Raf’s hold on you, you stood and walked over to where Roland waited.

He grabbed your arm and pulled you back between his knees, so you were still facing Raf. The muzzle of the gun was pressed to the side of your head. “Now Mr. Barba, it’s not easy to break someone’s arm. So, let’s start with a finger.”

You jerked when he yanked your arm up onto the counter and a whimper escaped you.

“Good. You’re scared. You should be.” The gun waggled against your temple. “Now come on Mr. Barba, get over here and break her finger.”

Suddenly you felt frozen and numb, like this wasn’t even happening to you. Like you were watching it from a distance and hearing their words through a wall or water.

_Rafael looked absolutely horrified. His hands clenched and unclenched, his lips pressed into a thin line, and his eyes were anguished. “I can’t do that to her.”_

_You felt Roland shrug behind you and heard the gun click. “If you don’t, she dies. It’s that simple.”_

_“Wait!!” Raf held his hands out trying to placate the man behind you. “Why? Why do you want me to hurt her?”_

_“The only way to really make you suffer is to make you hurt the woman you love by making you do to her all of the things that were done to me in prison. You won’t be able to live with yourself after that. You won’t be able to look at each other.”_

_“I can’t.” Raf was shaking his head, trying to find a way out of this._

_“Alright, then I’ll do it, and make you watch.”_

_There was a shifting behind you and you were pushed forward. Rough hands took hold of your arm before Rafael rushed forward._

_“Stop! Stop!” He panted, wide eyes darting between your face and Roland’s just to the left of you. “I’ll do it. Just leave her alone.”_

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my work kudos are appreciated. If you love it comments are wonderful. If you have constructive criticism or questions let's talk. If you leave blatantly rude or negative comments, know that no hate is allowed here and will be deleted. And if you read my work and are too shy to interact right now, know that's okay too.
> 
> Just a general A/N regarding all of my work: Please understand that I update when writing inspiration hits. I never intend on abandoning an unfinished fic, so know that if I do I'll eventually get back to it when inspiration strikes again.


End file.
